Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 10$ and $a = 8$. $10$ $b$ $ + 6$ $a$ $ + 4$
Solution: Substitute $10$ for ${b}$ and $8$ for ${a}$ $ = 10{(10)} + 6{(8)} + 4 $ $ = 100 + 48 + 4 $ $ = 152$